No More Words
by Do As Eternity
Summary: [oneshot] Before her birth, Kagome's mother dreams of her daughter and the destiny which links her to the Sengoku Jidai. InuKag implications.


A/N: Hiya! Welcome to my first Inuyasha fic. Dozo yuroshiku (please regard me kindly!) I was attacked by plot bunnies and came up with this. Enjoy, and please review! Arigatou!

DaE-chan

**Summary: **Before her birth, Kagome's mother dreams of her daughter and her destiny waiting in the Sengoku Jidai. InuKag implications and fluffiness.

* * *

_No More Words_

-By Do as Eternity

The soft bleat of various monitors seemed to echo loudly in the white-washed room. The only other sounds that hung in the warm, thick air were the whispers of two nurses, along with the labored breathing of a young woman. She was reclining on an uncomfortable-looking bed, her delicate features strained in pain, forehead covered in a thin sheet of perspiration. Yet, despite all this, she appeared unbelievably serene and peaceful, as if she hardly noticed or cared about her discomfort.

"Goodness," a nurse spoke in a hushed tone, "she's probably the calmest woman in labor I've ever seen. So polite and patient. She'll be a terrific mother, just you watch."

"Okay, Higurashi-san." The doctor gazed down and smiled at the woman. "You're doing fantastic. I'll be back in a moment, and we'll start pushing, okay? Your baby's excited to come into this world it seems, so I'll be quick!"

"Thank you," she replied breathlessly. The young woman leaned back against her pillows and fell silent, though a smile never stopped playing at the corners of her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" A handsome young man cast a worried look over her.

"Oh, don't worry," she reassured him. "I was just…remembering something." The man sat down in a nearby chair and delicately took up his wife's hand, squeezing it gently.

"What is it?" Her eyes opened again and searched his face in excitement.

"A dream I had a few days ago..." She paused and her smile widened as she placed her free hand over her swelled tummy. "I know, it may seem silly, but it felt so real to me." At an encouraging look from her husband, the young woman continued.

"There's something special about her…Our baby, I know it. You see, I dreamed that I was back at my father's shrine, standing under our tree…the Goshinboku. The one you proposed to me under." He smiled at the memory. "It looked so pretty, just like that it had that day. The petals falling looked just like snow. I closed my eyes a second, and when I opened them again, I saw a beautiful young girl standing a few feet away, leaning against the Goshinboku's trunk. She was crying…"

The young man smoothed his wife's short black hair away from her face. "Go on."

"My heart ached so much to see her cry, and I went to comfort her. But then, the scene changed again, and I saw the same young woman wearing a lovely kimono, standing in a grassy field next to a boy in strange red clothing. There was still tears in her eyes, and mine too, but we were smiling. I know, it sounds strange, but…" Indeed now, the mother-to-be's eyes glistened as she recalled the memory, and her smile had not yet vanished.

"Then, she said 'Goodbye, Mama. I love you.' And I just woke up, feeling a little sad, but happy, too."

A peaceful silence befell the couple, disturbed only by the soft, constant noises of medical equipment. Moments later, the doctor and three nurses returned, and only a short while after that, a high-pitched cry filled the room, emanating from the lungs of a tiny cherub.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. You have a healthy baby girl." A nurse swaddled the baby in warm, pink blankets and carefully set the newborn in the waiting arms of her mother, who glowed with love at the sight of her new daughter. She brushed a hand over the baby's head softly, running her fingers over the wisps of ebony locks atop her crown.

"A baby girl," her husband whispered incredulously.

_The raven tresses of a young woman flowed behind her gently in a breeze. Tears filled her eyes, yet she smiled radiantly through them, holding the hand of the young man next to her. _

"_Goodbye, Mama. I love you."_

"That's right," she said. "Our precious Kagome."

* * *

Random, yes, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please review! 


End file.
